scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Mystery Mask Mix-Up
:This article is about the ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode. For other uses, see Mystery Mask Mix-Up (disambiguation).'' Mystery Mask Mix-Up is the second episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, and the nineteenth episode overall in the series. Premise Daphne buys a decorative, and purportedly cursed, mask in Chinatown, and is subsequently kidnapped by a pair of ghastly ancient Chinese figures. The rest of the gang trail the kidnappers to the temple of the evil Zen Tuo, who is apparently haunting the temple and wants to do away with the gang. Synopsis In a seemingly abandoned temple in San Francisco's Chinatown, the Ghost of Zen Tuo materializes in a puff of smoke. He orders his minions to retrieve his mask, and not return without it. Elsewhere in Chinatown, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Scooby, and Shaggy are watching the Chinese New Year parade. After the parade, the gang stops by at an antique store and Daphne purchases a golden Chinese mask encrusted with jewels. The gang leaves and two hooded ghosts arrive at the antique store and ask for the mask. The store owner, frightened, tells the ghosts that a girl took it. While walking down the streets, the gang runs into the hooded ghosts who attempt to take the mask. Scooby creates a smokescreen from a steam press and the gang flees. Mystery Inc. heads to an oriental art shop where a dealer, Mr. Fong, informs them that many centuries ago, the mask was stolen from the tomb of Zen Tuo, a Chinese warlord whose ghost returns to seek the mask. He warns them that they are in great danger. While driving in the Mystery Machine, the hooded ghosts start following them in their car. A car chase ensues, leading the gang to crash into Fisherman's Wharf and land in a pile of fish. In the conclusion, Daphne is kidnapped (bound and gagged in the back seat of the ghost's car) and the mask is taken and the hooded ghosts drive away. The kidnappers leave behind a paper that reads "The Temple in the Hills". The gang heads to the temple and enter. Splitting up, Fred and Velma find a secret room. They enter, hear a noise and look to see a bound and gagged Daphne. She struggles to speak through her gag. They remove it and she says it's a trap: the door closes and locks and they are all trapped inside. Scooby and Shaggy run into Zen Tuo (now wearing the golden mask) and the hooded ghosts who chase them. They eventually are captured and placed in a room tied up on a pile of fireworks, a lit fuse making it's way toward them. They manage to escape, and in the process, let Daphne, Fred and Velma out of the room. Daphne leads the gang to a secret room that she saw on her way in, full of pigeons in a coop. They find messages that read dates and times have been tied to their legs. Freddy formulates a trap, where Zen Tuo comes in, he steps on a train powered by Roman candles, and the trap is set. But Scooby doesn't finish laying the track pieces out and the train runs into Scooby Doo. In spite of this, the villain is captured. Zen Tuo is Mr. Fong, and the hooded ghosts are his henchmen. Mr. Fong has been the leader of an international smuggling ring. Information about dates and times entered the country inside masks and then the info was sent to other gang members by the pigeons. When the police question how the gang had gotten the mask in the first place, Daphne explains that the mask was delivered to a curio shop by mistake, where she ended up buying it as a souvenir. The ghost act was to scare people away from the temple, their center of the operation. With the case settled, Shaggy and Scooby are now concerned about their next meal; Velma offers a Scooby Snack, but she only has one for them both. She tosses it in the air for them to catch, but they fumble and fail to catch it, hitting the floor and being momentarily knocked out. In that moment, a mouse runs out its hole and takes the Scooby Snack for itself; eliciting laughs from everyone about them being outfoxed by a mouse. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Curio shop owner * Inspector Lu Villains: * Ghost of Zen Tuo * A. Fong * Scare Pair * A. Fong's henchmen Other characters: * Bats * Chinese crowd * Cat * Laundry shop man * Doorman * Carrier pigeons * Mouse Locations * San Francisco, California ** Chinatown *** The Temple in the Hills **** Pigeon coop *** San Francisco Chinese New Year Festival and Parade *** Curio shop *** Chinese laundry *** A. Fong Oriental Art ** Hotel ** Fisherman's Wharf *** The Dingy * Hidden Cove Objects * Laundry ticket * Fish * Scooby Snack * Trash cans * Gold mask * Shirt presser * Fire hydrant * Banana peel * Carpet * Chinese gong * Roman candle rockets * Shaggy's train set * String * Mousetrap * Match * Sandpaper * Fuse * Ghost of Zen Tuo's fireworks * Flower pot * Statues * Stick * Velma's glasses Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Scare Pair's car * Cycle rickshaw Suspects * None Culprits Cast Songs Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Produced and Directed by: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Co-Producer: Alex Lovy * Story Editors: Ken Spears, Joe Ruby * Story: Larz Bourne, Tom Dagenais, Bill Lutz * Story Direction: Bob Singer, Paul Sommer, Howard Swift * Voices: Nicole Jaffe, George A. Robertson, Jr., Casey Kasem, Hal Smith, Don Messick, John Stephenson, Heather North, Susan Steward, Vic Perrin, Michael Stull, Barry Richards, Jean Vander Pyl, Frank Welker * Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Layout: Bob Singer, Dick Bickenbach, Mike Arens, Gary Hoffman, Rick Gonzalez, Terry Slade, Jack Huber, Mo Gollub, Alex Ignatiev, Jim Fletcher, Mario Uribe * Animation: George Rowley, Bill Keil, Ray Abrams, Isadore Ellis, Volus Jones, Carlos Alfonso, George Goepper, Dick Lundy * Background Styling: F. Montealegre * Backgrounds: Rene Garcia, Curtis Perkins, Richard Khim, Gino Giudice, Bob Gentle, Gary Niblett, Peter Van Elk, Eric Semones * Titles: Robert Schaefer * Music Supervision: La La Productions * Musical Director: Ted Nichols * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Roberta Greutert * Xerography: Robert "Tiger" West * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Editorial Supervisor: Larry Cowan * Music Editor: Joe Sandusky * Effects Editors: Earl Bennett * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production: Joed Eaton * Camera: George Epperson, Roy Wade, Ralph Migliori, Bill Kotler * © 1970 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * A Hanna-Barbera Production * © 1970 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * RCA Sound Recording * a hanna-barbera production * a division of taft broadcasting company Notes/trivia * The following snippets from this episode can be seen in the second season's opening and closing sequences: *# Scooby and Shaggy after they have crashed into the trash cans after losing their balance. *# The gang running away from the hooded ghosts after first seeing them. *# The mask, albeit in a cartoon drawing on a plain blue background with an extreme zoom-in. * Scooby and Velma both understand Chinese--Scooby's heard speaking it (when he's arguing with the owner of a drycleaner) and Velma claims that she can read in Chinese (and presumably speak it as well). * H&B Tuna Co. is a reference to Hanna-Barbera. * Whilst not yet retconned, Daphne's wealth is implied in this episode, being able to buy an ornate golden mask inlaid with jewels as an impulse purchase. On the other hand, having been delivered by mistake to a curio shop, it may not have been that expensive. * Zen Tuo is the second villain to attempt to kill members of the Gang, after the Snow Ghost in That's Snow Ghost. In both cases, the villains use explosives in an attempt to kill them. * Joe Ruby and Ken Spears cite this as one of their favorite episodes. * Shaggy breaks the fourth wall when he says to the audience "How do you like that? Man's best friend is a mouse." Miscellaneous * Disguises: Shaggy & Scooby as Chinese restaurant owners/waiters. * Scooby Snacks bribe: None. Adaptations * There was an adaptation from Little Golden Books called Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mask Mix-Up. * Golden Books published an adaptation in 2000, in Scooby-Doo! Mystery Adventures. * Dalmatian Press also published two different books with the same name; one with a colour and coin reveal and another colour and read-along, with stickers. * The Ghost of Zen Tuo is a past villain as stated in the live-action theatrical film , where the costume was put on display at the Coolsonian Criminology Museum. However, the Scare Pair zombies were not on display. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When one of the zombies demanded the mask, he and his partner's tunic folds (the y-shapes in front) were faced the wrong way. * When first confronted by the zombies, the only female silhouette shown is Daphne's, which mouths "Yow!" However, it is Velma's voice that proclaims this most profoundly. * When Scooby opens the zombies' car and gasps, they have yellow pupils in the black eye sockets of their masks. * During the chase scene right after the Fisherman's Wharf sign appears, Scooby is shown in the Mystery Machine. Two seconds later he is back on top of the zombies' car. * When Scooby was digging for Shaggy in the fish, his arm turned the color of Shaggy's shirt, twice. * When Zen Tuo was crossing the first line Shaggy drew it showed another line already drawn behind him. * After being unmasked, the Zen Tuo costume turned black, even though it was white for the rest of the episode. * When the fish squirted water at Scooby, its eyes were closed, even though fish don't really have eyelids. Although the usage in animation gives it a more facial expression to the character. * When Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby look out of the window and find out that the zombies are following them, Scooby's collar is red. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * One cannot be exactly sure where this episode takes place. It would appear that Scooby and the gang have traveled to China (thus making this the first time that Scooby and the gang venture outside the U.S.) but the episode could very well take place in San Francisco, which has a large Chinese neighborhood (Chinatown) and population. The chase scene ends with the Mystery Machine crashing within Fisherman's Wharf (which is located in San Francisco). In the chase scene, the cars drive through a hotel lobby, with all guests and staff not Asian. However, if the setting is San Francisco, then why is there a Chinese temple there? ** There are real-life buddhist temples in San Francisco. * For comical effect, the Mystery Machine slips on a banana at the end of the chase scene. (In fact, it's the reason it ends.) * When the zombies come to get the mask from the salesman, he says it was "just purchased by a young girl". Considering this very generic description, it is amazing how quickly they realised Daphne had the mask. Furthermore, it would have been perfectly easy enough for Daphne to deny all knowledge of it, having never met them before. * Why would the zombies be carrying around a piece of paper with "The Temple in the Hills" written on it, considering they are already aware of where the hideout is? * All Zen Tuo and the zombies wanted was the mask- why kidnap Daphne? That's just an invitation to be followed. ** They probably couldn't allow any witnesses, or decided that it would be quicker to grab the one holding the mask than risk a delay in a struggle. * Having been worn throughout the episode, why does the mask still contain messages within its mouth at the end? * If the mask was delivered by accident to somewhere else, how did the zombies know where to find it? They must have connections within the postal service. * It's unknown how the mouse knows Scooby's catchphrase. In other languages Home media * Classic Scooby-Doo!: Mystery Mask Mix-Up VHS released by Turner Home Entertainment on April 13, 1999. * Scooby-Doo!: Volume 1 VHS released by Warner Home Video in 2000. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 16, 2004. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 20, 2005. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series (limited edition) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 9, 2010. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 21, 2011. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 13, 2012. Quotes External links * Scooby Doo Case File at Toonzone.net * Buy from Amazon (US) * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from VUDU }} Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2 episodes